Before The Storm
by mileyworld
Summary: He was always there to protect her, but what happens when the pain becomes unbearable. Will he always he able to protect her from feeling so alone? Will he always be able to hold her through the storms? NILEY oneshot x


**So this is the one shot I've been working on, it's part of my English exam :) So I hope you all like it ..**

**Before The Storm**

I watched as a single drop of blood slipped to the down to the floor. The small splash sounded like thunder to my ears. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the pain seered through my body. A sudden rush of relief swept through my veins as the emotional ache I felt inside was released. I quickly removed the scissors and threw them onto the floor, the clattering sound of the metal against the cold tiles echoed within the four walls surrounding me. I clutched my wrist and began to watch the blood seep through the gaps between my fingers. The blood was all the tension and isolation I felt inside and now it was escaping my body. I was free from it's poison that was ever so slowly killing me.

I quickly awoke to a sharp pain burning beneath my wrist. I rubbed my eyes roughly as they tried to adjust to the bright sunlight shining through the chinks of my curtains. I threw my legs over the side of my bed and pushed myself upright, making my way over to the mirror. I gazed at the figure who stared back. My hand reached out to help her, but was blocked by the glass seperating us from our different worlds. My arm fell back down by my side and I shut my eyes quickly. I had to help her, but I couldn't. She was trapped inside the haunting frame. She was frightened, alone and pleading to be rescued. I took another peek at my scary reflection. I had changed, everyone had, but I had changed in a completely different direction. Everyone had grown up and matured. They began to realise dreams and life ambitions. I had ditched my dreams and passions. I left behind my guitars, piano, singing, horses and cheerleading. I forgot about my dream to become a famous actress and musician. I forgot about everything, even my beautiful mother.

My life suddenly came crashing down that Christmas. I hadn't only lost my best friend, but my own mother. It seemed as if I had nowhere to go to when I needed help or advice. She was always the one who held me at night and convinced me everything would be fine when I thought life wouldn't turn out right. She always knew how to cure my broken heart when young love suddenly turned against me. Everything I dreamed of and I loved were passions my mother passed down to me and now they were just painful reminders. The once loved Destiny Hope who had always been told she was destined to bring great hope upon others had been replaced, and now it seemed like there was little hope for her.

It was times like there when I needed her most. When the storms were wild and I was alone trying to mend my broken heart. I stood at my window and stared at the small town that had been swallowed up by the darkness. The storm grew fiercer, the rain fell harder, the thunder got louder and the lightning more frightning. I glanced up at the dark, gray clouds that were slowly ripping apart my broken heart and silent tears began to escape from my eyes. Every strike of lightning welcome another unbearable memory of him.

A small cough from behind me knocked me out of my trance. I turned around and was blinded by his perfection. My breath caught in my throat and I became weak at the knees. I stood and watched him, taking in every inch of his apperance. His soft, brown curly hair, his hypnotising chocolate brown orbs that were glittering from the tears that were resting in his tearducts, his gentle lips that always made your heart flutter when they turned upwards into one of his angelic smiles.

Slowly he began to make his way over to me. He hesitated as he reached me, afraid and unsure of his next action. My heart pounded loudly in my ears as the nerves began to build up inside of me. His hand brushed against mine, sending a jolt straight to my heart as another strike of lightning lit up the sky, reminding me of what he'd always say whenever there was a thunder storm, 'a heart is never a home, without the one who gets you through the storm.' Then he would hold me close, protecting me from the violence and anger that was taking place outside the walls of my bedroom. If only it was different. If only life would stay so simple. If only love was perfect and there weren't bumps along the road then maybe he would be here to hold me through this storm.

I closed my eyes as he entwined our hands together. It felt so right, being with him was the most natural thing in the world. His warm breath stunned me slightly as he got closer. His soothing scent instantly calmed the nerves inside of me. A tear ran down my pale face and I began to ache inside. I needed him. I couldn't lose him, not yet anyway. He was my rock, the only thing worth living for. The pain was too much for my heart to take and it began to weep into my blood, flowing around my body. It reached my arms, stinging the cuts.

"Please don't leave me." I begged. My eyes remained shut and my voice begn to crack. I sounded weak and pathetic, but I didn't care. I just wanted my Prince Charming back.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured me, pulling my body closer to his. I buried my head into his chest and he comfortly ran his fingers through my matted long, brown curly hair and placed small butterfly kisses upon my forehead.

I turned back around to look out my window. I watched the one-horsed town I was proud to call home and was reminded of my mother. The streets below began to slowly fill up with the rain, just like the pain that was slowly flooding me.

"I miss her." I breathed, steaming the window up. My finger touched the cool glass and I traced a heart shape on the window. I watched it slowly face, like most of my memories I had of my mother.

"Sing to me." I asked him in a small voice, as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day," he sang. A slight smile appeared on my face. He always knew how to cheer me up. A small kiss tingled my cheek as he continued. "When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?" His voice was soft as he serenaded me. The song brung back many wonderful and terrible memories. "My girl." He whispered closely to my ear.

"You're so queer." I laughed, turning round and playfully slapping him on the chest.

"Shut up." His eyes lit up and for once I didn't feel alone. I felt like I had someone to talk to, someone who finally understood me. Everything seemed to be falling back into place and for once I felt like my life was back on track.

"It's too hard." The atmosphere changed dramatically. The glow in his eyes dimmed and his beautiful smile slowly began to fade from his flawless appearance.

"What is?" He tried his best to comfort and rubbed the top of my arm. The pain inside began to grow and soon her voice and image was everywhere. It was too hard to escape. I was missing her more than ever. My heart broke open, it's wound seeping into my blood. Pretty soon the heartache would kill me.

"Everything." I paused. "Life. It's too hard without her." I scratched at the cuts hiding beneath my sleeves as the pain began to build up inside them. I dropped my eyes to the floor and his finger ran down the side of my face, his touch lingering there for a while, sending tingles through my body.

"Destiny look at me." I shook my head roughly. The tears fell onto my cream carpet, leaving tiny stains as they sunk further into the carpet. He placed his index finger under my chin and tilted my head upwards. "I will always be here for you."

I pulled my head away from his touch, "I know." I began to make my way to my door and I opened it for him, standing back to give him room. "I think it's time for you to go." I whispered, watching him closely, but not looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He took another step closer to me.

"Yeah. I just need to be alone right now."

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and walked out saying one final goodbye.

I slammed the bathroom door shut, the thudding sound rang through my ears. My fingers fumbled around the inside of the cabinet. My vision was blinded by the tears coating my eyes. My fingers hit the cold metal and I firmly grasped onto the sharp instrument. I pulled it out and it shone brightly, the light reflecting of it in every direction. I carefully lay the scissors on my wrist, my hand began to shake as I pressed onto it. The skin broke and I let out a small shriek as the blood began to flow faster and the pain began to grow stronger. Something wasn't right. There was too much blood and too much pain, but it felt right. I suddenly felt an odd comfort knowing that this kind of pain I was in control of. I had the right to turn it off and on and that's what made me eager to continue.

I lay the scissors carefully on the floor with one silent clink and smiled in satisfaction as the pain seared through me. My body became numb and I allowed myself to fall to the floor. The pain began to become unbearable. The tears began to fall out of anguish, and not because of the freedom I felt. I shrieked out, begging for the pain to stop. My body became paralysed and I began to feel numb. I let out one last scream and I heard it echo around the room.

The door burst open and Nicholas stood at the doorway, unable to react to the scene he was witnessing. As the realisation sunk in heran over to me, holding my weak body tightly. I was slowly drifting away from him.

Everything seemed so simple now. The world was in black and white, so perfect and so beautiful. A perfect rainbow now seemed so dull. It was like a completely different place where everything was so easy and there was no complications. For the first time in a long time I finally felt steady and safe.

This was it. I had gave everyone all I could. I had survived on the never ending racetrack called life, but now instead of going round and round in the same circle I was turning right. I was turning right, right into the arms of safety. I was going to a place where I could forever be content, but of course never fully content. Not until Nicholas was there. I opened my eyes for one last time to stare at his perfection.

"I'll be waiting for you at the finish line." I breathed.

Death is peaceful, life is much harder.


End file.
